


Hold Me In Your Arms

by Nylkebi23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega/Omega, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin are in love. But high school is a tricky time, and being an Omega couple isn't always easy.





	Hold Me In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 100% smut, but then I had an actual plot idea and I wrote that instead oops. ABO O/O couples need to be more popular honestly. The sexual harassment isn't super heavy, but it is there so watch yourself! Featuring various NCT Hyung liners as teachers. Let me know what you think!

“It’s just a little weird, isn’t it?” Yukhei said. “I mean, how does it even work?” 

“How does what work?” Renjun said, grabbing his books out of his locker. He shut the door, trying not to slam it but getting closer to a slamming doors kind of mood with every word out of Yukhei’s mouth. 

“What with you guy’s both being O’s and all, isn’t it just unsatisfying?” Yukhei said, trailing behind him. Of course they shared the next class together. “I really thought you guys were both with Jeno.” Small mercies, this whole conversation was taking place in Mandarin. 

“Are you asking if me and my boyfriend are fucking his best friend?” Renjun asked. He felt Yukhei stumble slightly beside him, but refused to look. “Because I think you may be crossing a line.” 

“Renjun.” Yukhei whined. “You know that’s not what I’m saying. But biologically-” 

“Listen.” Renjun said, turning to look at Yukhei. “I love you, but you’re being an ass. Fuck off, yeah?” 

Yukhei pouted, before lifting his hands in a surrendering gesture. Good. Renjun nodded, before heading towards class. 

He took his regular seat, dropping his bag on the floor and pulling out a notebook and the assignment from yesterday. He grabbed an extra pencil, and when Yukhei leaned over to ask for one, sheepish, he handed it to him without comment. 

“Hello class!” Mr. Qian ‘call me Kun!’ said. “Pass your homework up to the front of the room.” 

The students stacked papers together, passing them up the rows of students. Renjun turned to take the papers from Leo behind him, who brushed his fingers over Renjun’s exposed wrist, lingering on his pulse point. Renjun shot him a disgusted look, yanking his arm away and pulling his sleeve further down. What a fucking day. And it was only fourth period. 

The room, as always, was chock full of the scents of recently presented teens. It was a confusing mess of people who hadn’t learned to keep their emotions in check, and as such were broadcasting everything they felt at anyone with a nose. Jennie was stressed, Yeri was upset, and Felix was horny. All things Renjun didn’t want to know and yet couldn’t avoid knowing. Curse his sensitive O nose. Alpha’s and Beta’s never had to deal with this shit. 

Class ended, and Yukhei was passed out on his desk. Renjun considered leaving him there as punishment for earlier, but decided on mercy instead, dropping his textbook as close to Yukhei’s head as he could get without hitting him. Seungmin jumped on his way out the door, shooting Renjun a dirty look which Renjun ignored. Yukhei shot upright so quickly he nearly fell out of his chair. 

“It’s lunch time, fucker.” Renjun said. “I’m going to sit with my boyfriend and his best friend. Are you joining us, or are you scared we’ll just rip each others clothes off right then and there.” 

“Point taken.” Yukhei said, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Apology accepted.” Renjun sniffed. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, trusting Yukhei to follow. 

They arrived at the lunch table. Donghyuck had perched himself in Mark’s lap, and was trying to hand feed him carrot sticks, but Mark was ducking his head, embarrassed. Jisung and Chenle were arguing, Jeno was doing homework, and Jaemin was staring blankly at Jeno’s homework. He loved a dumbass. “God Jaemin you will never believe how my day has been going.” 

Jaemin’s head shot up, and his entire face brightened when he saw Renjun. Renjun was helpless. He took the seat next to him and leaned in for a kiss, which Jaemin was happy to give him. Renjun let the familiar smell of chocolate and coffee grounds wash over him. 

“Is Leo still being a creep?” Jaemin asked, lifting his wrist and pressing his scent gland against Renjun’s. 

“Yes.” Renjun said. “I’m so sick of him.” 

“Just tell me and I’ll beat him up for you.” Jaemin said. He raised his wrist to his nose again and inhaled, seemingly satisfied with the scent marking. “We’d be doing the world a favor, honestly.” 

“Hello Renjun.” Donghyuck said. “We are also here. You should greet us too.” 

Renjun rolled his eyes. “You seemed a little busy there, Hyuckie. Didn’t want to interrupt your quality Mark time.” 

If Mark got any redder, he would combust. He stood, dislodging the Beta from his lap, and sat down next to Jisung. Donghyuck glared at Renjun, before taking Mark’s abandoned seat. “Bitch. Is your cycle soon or something?” 

“Fuck you!” Renjun said, moving to stand. Jaemin put a hand on his shoulder and he deflated. 

Jaemin frowned. “That’s not very nice, Duckie.” 

Donghyuck raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry Injun, Jaemin. I didn’t mean that.” 

“It’s fine.” Renjun said. “I’ve just been hearing a lot of shit recently.” 

Mark frowned. “You should talk to a teacher if things are getting bad.” 

“Thanks Mr. Student Council President, but I’m fine.” Renjun said. “High School is just messy.” 

“You can say that again.” Jaemin said, running a hand through his hair. “This kid in my chem class presented like a week ago in the middle of class, and he tried to hump a desk before Mr. Lee dragged him to the nurse.” 

“I think I heard about that!” Jisung said, entering the conversation. 

“Gross.” Chenle shuddered. “I never want to present.” 

“Aww, don’t worry Chenle.” Donghyuck said. “Presenting is nothing big.” 

“It really isn’t.” Jeno said. “I didn’t embarrass myself at all. Yukhei on the other hand-” 

“Let’s talk about something else!” Yukhei said. Chenle squealed out a laugh, which made the rest of the table lose it as well. 

After lunch, Jaemin and Renjun ducked away from their friends for a minute, hiding by the lockers. Jaemin leaned back onto them, pulling Renjun in for a kiss. 

Renjun separated their lips after a minute, smiling at his boyfriend. “Can I scent you again? Like on the neck?” 

“Yeah.” Jaemin said, lids heavy over his eyes. He tilted his head back, exposing the long line of his throat, and Renjun ran his wrist over both sides before giving into temptation and pressing a kiss on his pulse point. Jaemin jumped, before grinning. “Go ahead.” 

“We’re at school.” Renjun said. “Just do me back real quick before the bell rings.” 

Jaemin ran his wrist along Renjun’s neck as well, and Renjun calmed as their scents mingled. The only thing better would be a bite, but having a bite on your neck in high school was a terrible idea. Renjun’s parents would literally kill him if he came home with a bite, even though they faded after a month or so. 

“I love you.” Jaemin said. He pushed hair out of Renjun’s eyes. Renjun leaned into the touch, kissing Jaemin once more before separating. 

“C’mon. Let’s get to class.” 

 

  
“That’s a cute background.” Leo said, invading Renjun’s personal space and leaning over his shoulder. “Fitting.” 

“Fuck off Leo.” Renjun said. He shut the screen of his phone off, putting it down on his desk. He turned in his chair to shoot a murderous look at Leo, who lifted his hands in mock surrender, grinning. 

“Moomin, right? It just always surprises me when you do O things.” 

“’O things’?” Renjun said. 

“Cute shit, you know? You wore the uniform skirt for a while and it was hard to control myself.” 

“Which is exactly why I switched to the pants.” Renjun said, turning back around to face his desk. “This conversation is over.” 

Leo pulled Renjun’s chair out from his desk, and Renjun startled at the jerk, staring up at him. He didn’t want to admit it, but that was a little bit scary. Of course they both got to 7th period early today, beating the teacher and the other students. This was just his luck. 

“I saw you the other day you know.” Leo said. “With Jaemin.” 

“You mean my boyfriend?” Renjun asked, trying hard not to show any intimidation. His Omega instincts were screaming at him to either submit to the Alpha in front of him, or get the fuck out of there, but he was more than instincts. 

“You two are cute together.” Leo said. He leaned in a bit and took an obvious breath in through his nose next to Renjun’s neck, scenting. His hand was high on Renjun’s thigh. “You’d be cute together at my place too.” 

Renjun stood up and shoved Leo backwards. Leo laughed and took a couple of steps back. Renjun grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door, but felt Leo grab his wrist, halting him in place. 

“Let go, Leo.” Renjun said lowly. 

“Wait, Renjun. C’mon man I’m just flirting.” Leo said. He pulled Renjun by the arm, who stumbled into Leo’s space. “It’s instincts. Aren’t you curious about a real Alpha?” He brought his free hand up and gripped at the back of Renjun’s neck, squeezing. Renjun felt a shudder run through him. That was absolutely not OK. Renjun lifted his arms to Leo’s chest and shoved, hard, before running out the door. 

He was walking so quickly he didn’t even notice when he bumped into his English teacher, Mr. Seo, and he stumbled from the impact, dropping his phone which bounced and landed face down. He crouched to pick it up, saw the screen was cracked, and burst into tears. 

“Woah woah, hey.” Mr. Seo said. “It’s OK Renjun.” 

Renjun knew it was OK. It was a small crack. But he couldn’t stop crying, the adrenaline of the earlier situation hitting him all at once. Mr. Seo kept a respectful distance, which Renjun appreciated, but he could really use a hug right now. 

“Let’s get you to the nurses office.” Mr. Seo said. “Can I touch you?” Renjun nodded and felt a hand grab his shoulder, helping him up. He walked blindly in the direction he was led, keeping his face down and one hand over it. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life and it was all fucking Leo’s fault. 

By the time they got to the nurse’s office, Renjun had shifted from crying to sniffling, and he accepted the tissue offered to him, blowing his nose. Disgusting. 

“I’m going to go to class, but take your time OK?” Mr. Seo said. Renjun nodded and Mr. Seo left. Renjun sat heavily into the chair behind him and cast his gaze determinedly at the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” The Nurse, Mr. Jung, asked. 

“Nothing.” Renjun said, shifting in his chair and avoiding eye contact. “I’m just being a hormonal Omega I guess.” 

“None of the language.” Mr. Jung said. He sat in a chair across from Renjun and put down his clipboard. “Everyone has hormones, and everyone is affected by them. And that’s perfectly fine. But you weren’t crying over nothing.” 

Renjun considered his options. He could lie, but why would he? Leo didn’t deserve protection. He was a little afraid Mr. Jung would tell him he was being stupid, but even if he did that would be it. And being told he was being stupid wasn’t the end of the world. “There’s a kid in class who’s harassing me.” Mr. Jung made an encouraging sound, so he continued. “He keeps making weird sexual comments and like touching my scent glands and stuff. He cornered me before class and it freaked me out. Then I dropped my phone and the screen broke, so I cried.” 

“Thank you for telling me Renjun.” Mr. Jung said gently. “Do you want to talk to the principal about this, or would you rather press charges?” 

Press charges? “He isn’t doing anything illegal.” Renjun said, looking up. “I’m just getting annoyed by it.” 

“Sexual harassment is illegal.” Mr. Jung said. “And that’s what’s happening to you. You don’t have to press charges if you don’t want to, but we will be dealing with this within the school if you don’t. This isn’t something to ignore. Do you want to call your parents?” 

Woah. This was going very differently than how Renjun had pictured. Did he want to call his parents? Not really. They would flip out, and Renjun didn’t want to deal with that right now. “Can I... uh.” Renjun paused. “Can I call my boyfriend? He’s in class right now but I really want to see him.” 

“Of course.” Mr. Jung said, smiling. “Let me know his name and class and I’ll send a pass for him.” 

Jaemin arriving was the best thing that ever happened to Renjun. “Injunnie what’s wrong?” Jaemin said, sweeping Renjun into a hug. Renjun tried really hard not to, but the second he was buried in his boyfriends arms he started crying again. Honestly fuck this day. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.” Jaemin said, burying his face in Renjun’s hair. 

“Leo.” Renjun choked out. He felt Jaemin go very still above him. “Was talking ‘bout how he wanted us both at his place. Touched me.” 

Jaemin pulled back, keeping his arms on Renjun’s shoulders. His eyes were hard. “What do you want to do?” 

“I want him to go away.” Renjun said. “I want to go home.” 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Jaemin asked. 

Mr. Jung cleared his throat. “You’re both excused from class, but you can’t technically leave the campus until school is over. I’ll give you a ten minute head start to get out before everyone else does, but not quite yet.” 

Renjun nodded, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. “Thanks Mr. Jung.” 

“Anytime.” He said. “And think about what I said Renjun. You don’t have to tell me today, but by the end of this week I’ll need an answer.” 

“Yeah.” Mr. Jung nodded and left the room, giving Renjun and Jaemin some privacy. 

“What is he talking about?” Jaemin asked. 

“If I want to press charges, or if I just want to take this to the principal.” 

“It’s your choice Injunnie.” Jaemin said. “I’m glad you told someone when something happened. I’m just angry I didn’t make you before.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Renjun said. He stood out of the chair and migrated over to one of the beds, pulling Jaemin with him. They sat side by side. “I don’t think anything before today could have constituted telling someone. Even now I feel like I’m overreacting.” 

“If I see Leo any time soon I may hit him.” Jaemin admitted. “So it’d probably be good if he wasn’t in school for a while.” 

“You think he’ll get suspended?” Renjun said, suprised. 

“Probably.” Jaemin said. He dropped his head onto Renjun’s shoulder. “He touched you. The school has to take that seriously.” Renjun closed his eyes. 

They sat silently, hands clasped together, until Mr. Jung came and told them they could leave. Jaemin parked his car at Renjun’s house, and the two headed to Renjun’s room. Jaemin flopped backwards onto his bed and opened his arms wide, beckoning. Renjun grinned before fitting himself into the space Jaemin had made for him. He put his head on Jaemin’s chest and listened to his heart beat. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do yet.” Renjun said. 

“That’s OK.” Jaemin said. “I think we should talk it out with your parents anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Renjun admitted. “I probably should tell them.” He lifted his head to press a kiss to Jaemin’s lips, then his cheek, then down his sharp jaw line to his neck. He pressed light kisses to Jaemin’s neck, never lingering in one spot very long, until Jaemin started to squirm underneath him impatiently. 

“C’mon Injun.” Jaemin said. “Don’t tease.” 

Renjun smiled against Jaemin’s skin, before pressing an open mouth kiss right on his scent gland, sucking lightly. Jaemin whined and brought an arm up to trace down Renjun’s back. Renjun shifted to straddle Jaemin for better leverage, and Jaemin’s hand found his ass, lightly stroking back and forth. Renjun used one hand to hold Jaemin’s head to the side, and he rocked down lightly against Jaemin, who responded by changing his grip on Renjun to help him rock against him. Their lips found each other again. 

It was all very slow and lazy, but Renjun wanted to be close to Jaemin right now and this felt absolutely perfect. Afterwards, Jaemin stole a pair of Renjun’s pants to change into, which were comically short on him. Renjun grinned. 

“Don’t laugh.” Jaemin said. He put his hands on his hips and struck a pose. “I think I look dashing.” 

“Of course you do.” Renjun said. Jaemin sat on the bed and threw his partially bare legs over Renjun’s lap. 

“Thank you.” Renjun said. “For today.” 

“Of course.” Jaemin said. “And remember, my offer to just beat him up still stands.” 

Renjun smiled. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet, but that was OK. He had great, if embarrassing, parents, stupid but well-meaning friends, and the best boyfriend in the world. He’d figure it out.


End file.
